legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dr. Overbuild/All Good Things...
...must come to an end, I'm afraid. I must admit that it took me by surprise when Paradox reported that the rift between our universes was collapsing. Vanda said that Paradox worked for three months to prolong the length of the rift, otherwise it would have gone out in November. But as I've said, all good things must come to an end. Of all the Nexus Tower staff, I must say that Trek Furino's statement was the most moving. "It went fast", he said. And you know how hard it is to make him accept that anything is faster than him. It's been a good run, I suppose. Think back a year. How amazing it was when Starbase 3001 opened it's doors. And then Frostburgh. And then Crux Prime. I'll never forget Crux Prime. Without all of you heros---and yes, you're not recruits anymore. You're heros---Nexus Tower would have been doomed. And that would have ended the universe right away. You see, we lasted this long because of you. Because you saved Crux Prime, we could start building Nexus Tower. Actually, you built Nexus Tower. And because of you, it opened. You saved Nimbus Station in the great battle. You created properties to combat the Spider Queen.You tamed all those pets. Built all those rockets. All of it. All you. Do you realized that you've helped over 100 people by completing missions? That's a lot. And we want to reward you, but there's not much that can fit through the rift. So, we ask you only a small favor. Remember us. ''After the rift closes, we'll continue to fight the endless battle against the Maelstrom. You'll get on with your life, as we all hope you do. You're all amazing people! But please, just remember us. For LEGO's sake. Because where there's imagination, there's LEGO. And don't ever forget that. Now, on an ending note, I have some letters to deliver from your friends here in LEGO Universe: From: Duke Exeter To: All Sentinel Members Subject: The End Attention all sentinel members! Our ranks will be thinning tonight following the announcement of the premature closure of the rift! Many of you will be leaving us tonight for bigger and better things. As your commanding officer, it is my duty to wish you well on whatever assignment you'll be carrying out next. A promotion, maybe. I don't know what you'll go on to do, but I hope it is as grand as your work here for use. We'll miss you, recruit. Er, hero. Right. Overbuild wants me to call you hero. I guess it fits. But I already ordered a plaque for the wall with all of your names on it, and the title is "Nexus Force Recruits of 2010-2012". I don't know how I'm going to squeeze hero in between that. Nonetheless, you deserve the title. Good work, recru-. Heros. Gotta remember that. Heros. -Duke Exeter From: Vanda Darkflame To: All Paradox Members Subject: The Eye of the Paradox Farewell, my wonderful agents. I can say nothing else to express my feelings. The night my dark master turned, I felt an extreme pain of emotion. Part of me was so terribly angry for my mentor's chaotic movements, and part of me was so struck by shock that I could not speak. I feel the same feelings today. Paradox has spent all this time prolonging the closure of the rift. We cannot figure out what is causing it to close, but we are very close to an answer. Echs Ray believes what we all have feared for many years. The Maelstrom is trying to enter your universe. My emotions are extremely unstable right now, more so than ever before because of what I've just done. I have told my agents to close the rift rather than risk it allowing the Maelstrom passage into your universe. To all my agents, please know that this is for your greater good. I want you all to remember LEGO Universe, but please continue onwards. I know that each and every one of you will still continue, someday, to look into the eye of the Paradox. -Vanda Darkflame From: Hael Storm To: All Venture League Members Subject: Fishy Ending Right, is this thing on? Doc Overeasy wanted me to use this dicto-what-cha-ma-call-it to write this letter to y'all, but I can't get it working. Oh, wait. Seems to be runnin' fine now. It's weird, ain't it? Couple of months ago we all thought this would never end. Time changes. Jack Knife coulda told you that. One day he's drinking root beer, and the next he's in a tree! Haw! Venture League Members, you've done an amazin' job for me. For landlubbers, that is. Naw, yankin' yer chain, mates! No one coulda done better. You adventured with honor, and courage, and, er...somethin' else. I can't read Overgreased's writing. But to be personal, you've all been the best members I could ever have. Keep adventurin', mates! I've got the feeling that this rift'll be back someday. 'til then, keep explorin'! Who knows, you may be da one who finds it! There's a lot of world out there, wouldn't you wind to find out wha's really in the unknown? If you do, you're really a true Venture League at heart. See ya soon, mate. OVERBUILD, HOW DO I SHUT THIS THING OFF? -Hael Storm From: Doctor Overbuild To: All Nexus Force Members Subject: Imagination For Ever I've pondered for some time what I would say if this day came. Now that it's here, I'm at a loss. I honestly don't know what to say. What ''can I say? I've made so many friends recently. I never knew that one could be attached to so many people at once. I always thought I'd be friends with just Hael, Duke, and Vanda. I was so wrong. My dog. You. All of you. Everything you've ever done for me. I'm even friends with Baron! I don't believe it. This entire Maelstrom inccident has caused so much. But it's all good. Every bit of it. I'm not lying. If we had never created the Maelstrom, none of this would have happened. I'd never have built Nexus Tower. I'd never have made so many friends. I'd never have...well, I'd never have been a builder. I was not into building. I was in it for the science. How wrong I was again. We were all so wrong. Maelstrom hasn't been bad. It's been good. I don't think you can ever succeed at something unless you make mistakes. It goes against all nature of every living thing. Who was it that said "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction"? Whoever he was, he was dead right. You can't succeed without failure. And maybe this whole thing was a failure. Actually, forget that. I realized what the failure was. The failure was when I let Baron create the Maelstrom. You know what I should have done? I should have helped him see what imagination is really for. Now, I think he's beginning to understand, but it will take time. If you don't do a job right the first time, you must suffer the opposite reaction. But lucky for me, there was another opposite reaction. All of you, who braved the unknown and took bold steps to save the Maelstrom. We'll never be able to repay you for that. Like I said before, you saved us. And you continue to save us through your inspiration. And always remember...where there's imagination, you will live well. In harmony. Peace. Creativity. And friendship. Imagination Forever. Sincerely, Doctor Overbuild Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts